1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a fluid coupling and, more particularly, to connecting conduits of a fluid coupling together as well as methods for manufacturing the fluid coupling. Such a fluid coupling may be included in various industrial and consumer equipment including, but not limited to, turbine engines.
2. Background Information
A turbine engine may include a fluid circuit for delivering or circulating fluid such as fuel, lubricant and/or coolant. Such a fluid circuit may include a fluid coupling that includes a plurality of fluid conduits connected together. A typical transition between adjacent fluid conduits may be relatively abrupt due to manufacturing constraints. Such an abrupt transition may create flow disturbances and/or lead to formation of coke where, for example, the fluid flowing within the fluid conduits is jet fuel.
There is a need in the art for improved connections between fluid conduits as well as improved methods for forming conduits of a fluid coupling.